Blooming Rose
by Got to Believe in Magic
Summary: When bloom gets send to earth she is adopted by the Cullen family after a few years she gets schooled to London and discovers what she's capable of her life will never be the same, After several years she falls in love with the vampire of her dreams, and an unexpected arrival happens. After a few years she transforms into a vampire she now has to face hunger, lust, truth and love.
1. Adopted

( Domino )

Queen Marion gave birth to an adorable baby girl with cyan blue eyes, pale white skin, curly fiery red hair .

( Ancestral Witches Attack, Daphne's Pov)

I grabbed my little sister and went outside to protect her by sending her to another world a planet the witches would never think to look a planet without magic Earth.

The witches showed up and tried to take my power but before they did I passed it down on my little bloom they tried to take but opened the portal and send her to Earth.

"You will never get the Dragon Flame" I said almost shouting with confidence

( Denali Alaska )

A fire broke in into a building near the hospital Doctors were sent out to the building to heal the injured people a fireman went out with an infant in his arms he gave it to the doctors and left to save other people.

( Hours Later, Hospital )

Doctors are assigned to different people one doctor Carlisle Cullen is assigned to a baby girl wondering how she survived the fire, as he checked her up she seemed healthy.  
Suddenly someone went in the room.

(Carlisle's Pov)

"Yes do you need anything?" I asked

"No I just heard about the fire and came here because I heard that you were assigned to a baby girl" Rosalie said

"Well yes I am do you want to see her she's barely a week old" I said calmly

"Yes" Rose said calmly

"She's beautiful" She said

"The firemen said she does not have any parents" I said with concern

"Well maybe we could adopt her" She said softly

"I would like to but we have to tell the others first" I said

( Hours Later, Denali's House, Still Carlisle's Pov)

"Rose,Carlisle, Did anyone die in the fire" Esmé asked with concern

"No" I said

"But I know who survived" Rose said

"Who?!" Alice,Emmett,Jasper and Edward asked at the same time

"A baby girl I was wondering if we can adopt her" Rose said excitedly

"Look Rose I know you want to experience mother hood but when she grows up she will be suspicious about as never aging and then she will find out about us and expose us to the public!" Edward said with a look

"This is a very big risk and if that happens the Volturi will come for all of us and destroy her with us" Jasper said calmly

"She's not going to be our destruction and Alice will now what will happen if we adopt her" Rose said annoyed

"Of course I will see the future that's my ability remember and she's not going to be a threat she will be amazed when she finds out but also scared I just saw it" Alice said

"Well she is cute" Edward said

"So who votes yes say I who votes no just say no" Rose said softly

( 2 months later )

They adopted the baby girl and they stayed for the Denali Coven's house for a while because the house they bought needed to be fix...  
Everyone surrounded the baby in Esmé's arms,They were all happy to have her in the family Rose and Alice was very happy to find someone to play dress up with and to have a new member in the family, As Alice describes her as her favorite little sister, Emmett,Jasper and Edward was happy to find someone to play with and entertain. Esmé and Carlisle takes her as their own. Since she has a locket that said the name bloom they named her Bloom Nicole Cullen.

**Well I just edited this chapter again and fixed my mistakes anyway I hope you like it...**


	2. Travel Plans

( Canada, 6 years later , Nicole's Pov )

"Alice can I take this off now?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes

"No this is your last 5 days before you go to London so we need to take a lot of pictures of you for the album me and Rosalie are making!" Alice said cheerfully

"Can I ask you a question why do I need to go to London and go to school there I'm perfectly fine here?!" I asked a bit irritated

"Because London is known for producing the smartest and most talented people in the world!, and that's where dad grew up" Alice said smiling at me

"Will I go alone?" I asked her

"No you will go with Edward and if your responsible enough he will go back here and leave you there but you will not be alone you will be living with 2 girls and Edward in the house we and their parents bought for you, their will be 2 maids and 1 driver to help you and your soon to be friends" Alice said sweetly

"Ok that sounds nice so it's not so bad after all" I said excitedly

( Hours later )

"Goodnight Nicole" Esmé said then she kissed my forehead and left my room

(No Pov)

"So what does Nicole think of going to London?" Emmett asked

"Well Alice told me she really liked it and she's already excited!" Jasper said

"Well all of you are going to miss here right?" Edward asked

"Absolutely!" Emmett and Jasper said

( 5 days later, No Pov )

"So are you ready to leave now Nicole?" Rosalie asked

"Yes!" Nicole said excitedly

"Bye everyone I'm going to miss you all" Nicole said sadly

"We need to go now Niki or else we will be late for our flight" Edward said

I nodded and got in to his car.

We got to the airport and went inside the plane.

( Hours Later, Nicole's Pov )

We got out of the plane and went outside.

"Smile!" Edward said while taking a picture of me with his camera

"Why are taking a picture of me?" I asked him confused

"I promised Alice I'd take pictures of you for her album" Edward said

"Well let's get going" Edward said

"Okay! Eddie" I said

**I'm just re-editing Chapters 1-3 I really hope you at least have an appreciation for this story**


	3. New home part 1

(Nicole's Pov)

"Well here it is, London" I thought

"So Edward where are staying?" I asked him

"A big house with some kids about your age" Edward said

We got out of the Cab.

And went inside of the black gates of a mansion he was carrying our luggage.

I saw a mansion.

"A mansion with a terrace on the second floor it was a three-story mansion painted white with big french windows on the third floor and first floor, there was also a garage, on the backyard was a huge pool taking 75 % of all the space there was trees and some flowers, and a white stair case that led in the pool, inside the house was a bit bigger than the outside their was a long white stair case with a black terrace that had black curls in its inner part that led up to the second and third floor" I described the mansion in my thoughts

I saw two women they walked up to me and my brother.

"I am Margaret Fay" she said, She had blonde hair that was tied in a bun she was slim, Maybe in her mid twenties or early thirties, She had green eyes, She had pale white skin

"I am Laida Martin" another woman said , She had short dirty blonde hair that reached up to her shoulders, she was of an average body, Maybe in her early thirties or late twenties, she had hazel eyes, She had olive tanned skin they were both wearing maid outfits

They must be the maids Alice mentioned to me six days ago.

"Let us take you to your rooms" They said to me and went upstairs to the second floor, and went to our rooms.

I went inside my room.

"It was painted with white and black paint there were some posters on the wall one with a picture of a fairy and one with the British flag on it, the bed had a black horizontal back rest and a white cushion, white pillows and white sheets at the end of the bed was a brown treasure chest that had stuffed toys inside, the closet's door was a black fence styled door and inside the closet was many dresses, skirts, shoes and clothing, the bathroom door was a white door and inside was an all white bathroom facilities and a very glossy mirror, and taking some spaces of the room were a few black and white book shelves and a lot of books there was also a flat screen television and a mahogany table with a chair to do homework and other stuff" I described my room in my thoughts

"Wow, Four years in London how amazing" I said excitedly

"Edward" I shouted

"What is it Niki" Edward said annoyed

"When do I go to school?" I asked him

"It's summer you still have a month and a half before you go to school" He said

"But it's so boring here like an office" I said bored

"Why don't you go meet the other kids who live here in this house" He said

"Oh yeah, We have other housemates can't wait to meet them" I said excitedly

"Well their outside bike riding, so bye Niki" Edward said

"Ok, bye eddie" I said

( Hours Later, Still Nicole's Pov )

I heard someone knock on the door of my room.

I went to the door and opened it revealing two girls about the same age as me.

"Hi I'm Sabrina Valencia" She said with a friendly smile, She had long straight pale golden blonde hair that has curls on the ends, she had pale white skin and honey gold eyes like Edward's, she was slim and she has an American accent.

"And I'm Britney Knight" She said in a friendly way, She had wavy brunette hair that reached until the middle of her back, she had brown eyes that matches her hair color, she had pale golden skin, she was also slim, she had an American accent with a mix of an English accent

"Hi my name is Nicole" I said with a friendly smile

"So your our new housemate and your brother" They said with a smile

"Well yes we are" I said

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure" They said

"What school do you go to?" I asked

"London Academy for Dramatic Arts and Scientific Knowledge" They said at the same time again

"Are you to related or something? because you always speak at the same time" I asked and said

"Well no but we know each other well, So tell as about you and your brother" Sabrina said

"I have blue eyes, long wavy fiery red hair, I'm six years old, I'm sweet, smart, loving, cute, but I have a temper, Edward is frustrating, smart, handsome, brooding, stubborn, and he sometimes cuts off everyone like he knows what they're gonna say" I said with a small smile

We talked about ourselves for several hours and we went to sleep.

( Days Later )

I went bike riding with my new Best friends, after an hour we went home.

"Hey Edward" I greeted with a small smile

"Hey Niki" He said with a fainted smile

"So things are going great here huh" He said

"Things are going amazing here" I said while going outside.

( One hour later )

I was in the forest than I heard something in the bushes.

"Hello anyone there" I asked scared

A teenage girl walked towards me.

"Hi my name is Lilian Altamari" She said staring at me

She looked like me but an older version of me.

"My name is Nicole Cullen" I said

"From this point on your life will never be normal" She said mused

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Let's just say you don't live in the world you think you do" She said with a small smirk

"I am a vampire" She said

"Impossible, they don't exist" I said

"Well they do my dear, Your whole family is also one of them" She said

"Well that would explain why they still look as young as they did before, Please don't hurt me I'm too young to die" I said

"I wont hurt you I don't kill my family" She said seriously

"What do you mean family?" I asked

"I'm 600 years old I used to have a sister then she had a child and then her child had a child and so on and all of those people are part of the domino royal family and so am I" She said with a small smile

"Ok, But why do we look-alike?" I asked her curiously

"Because the Great Dragon destined me to be your guardian and for us to look-alike because were related so until you can protect yourself so consider me as your trainer and bodyguard" She said with a serious look

"Ok wait if vampires exist what else are their?, mermaids, trolls, pixies, witches, fairies" I asked softly

"All of those exists and don't forget wizards and werewolves" She said with a smile

"Okay, I still can't believe Edward is a vampire and everyone is too" I said scared but a bit amazed

She told me about supernatural beings and what they can do and what they look like for hours.

( 1 month later )

It's the first day of school for me as a new student while Edward is going to a boarding school and will stay in a boarding house with other people.

Well back to me, Lillian made me swear to never tell anyone about what I know now.

I got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower I brushed my teeth and went out of the bathroom.

I got my uniform it was a white long sleeve dress shirt with a red dress jacket and black and red checkered skirt.

I put it on and put on my black shoes.

I grabbed my backpack and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Niki, are you ready to go to school?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah, I mean yes" I said smiling I have to talk all polite now and act like some sort of princess now.

Margaret and Laida served breakfast and we ate it.

"So let's get going!" Britney said excitedly

"Sure!" Me and Sabrina said at the same time

We got out of the house and went to the car and i sat on the backseat with Brit and Sab we call each other with nicknames now.

"Hi girls I'm James Benjamin" the driver said

He drove us to school and we got out of the car.

"I'll pick you up at 12:00" James said

We nodded. And got in the school.

"Hello I am Miss Tasha Elliot" A woman with brown hair said politely

"I'm Nicole Cullen" I said politely

"I'm the principal of this school, So come with me and I'll give you your schedule and show you to your locker" She said softly

I went with her. And she came with me to my first class.  
"This is your first day and your first class so not all of them will like because there a bit insecure of new students so good luck" She said with a small smile

I went in the classroom. And I saw Sab and Brit sitting next to each other they signaled me to sit next to them. And I did.

"It seems with have a new student, Why don't you go introduce yourself" A teacher said

I went in front of the class. And all eyes on me, some of them looked liked they liked me some looked like they despise me.

"Hi everyone Im Nicole Cullen but you can call me Niki or Nicks" I said in a friendly way

"Ok, you can sit down now, Class as you know I am Ms. Tracy Espinoza" The teacher said with a small smile

The teacher discussed about the human organs and the class went on with everybody listening to her, And the class went on for an hour.

( Break time )

Britney went up to me.

"Hey new girl sit with us!" A girl with medium black hair, pale white skin and black eyes said

"Sure" I said with a smile

"Does she really have to sit with us?!" a boy with brunette hair, pale skin, and brown eyes said

Rude much.

"Yes she does" Sabrina said with a look

"Sorry about him he had a bad summer, by the way I'm Megan Cisneros" Megan said with a smile

"And he is Noël Arellano" Britney said pointing at Noël

"Hi nice to meet you" He said softly with a tiny smile

"Nice to meet you to" I said with a small smile

We ate our food and we all talked about what we think of each other. Some kids went up to me and asked if I could be their friends. And I said yes.

My other classes went by and it all ended, and I got some homework with the others

( Afternoon )

"So how was your first day at school Niki" Britney asked me with a smile

"Well it was great but some of them seemed mean or look mean when i introduced myself" I said softly  
Sabrina walked in the room, Then she said

"Don't worry about its common for the new kids who go there and they call themselves the popular ones because they think they can buy the school cause their so rich" Sabrina said sort of sarcastically

We started mocking the "Popular Ones", then we finished doing our homework by sunset, and then we ate dinner.

( Night time )

I got inside my room and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I got a white sleeveless cotton top and B&W plaid cotton short.

For a six year old im too smart, well I will be seven in a couple of months.

I just went to sleep.

(Noel's Pov)

"Something about that girl makes me feel so much magical aura when I'm close to her she might be the chosen one the most powerful magic being in the universe the one who will help see my parents again" I thought

I just went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it ! And a special thanks to Blood Tears for Eternity you should really read her stories their amazing :)... If you have any suggestions review or PM me...**


End file.
